The Greatest Gift
by Shadowjumper3
Summary: A little girl receives the greatest gift of all while visiting Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. 10 years later, she comes back, but will her friends remember her? Will Marionette? Not only that, but she soon discovers she is the only one that can save them from an impending darkness and that her childhood friend means more to her then she realizes.
1. Chapter 1

I had always suffered from anxiety and being shy when I was younger. Being in crowds didn't really ease my anxiety and my mom would tell me that she wanted me to act like a girl. Yes. Occasionally, I would get into boy things. Sports, power rangers and such. When I was a kid, I didn't really have much in the way of friends. So when my 8th birthday rolled around, my mom decided to take me to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

It wasn't really a birthday party, more like a birthday dinner outing and honestly, I didn't mind. Once I walked in, bright lights and noise filled the room. I looked around and saw the animatronics on stage performing for kids. Freddy, the bear, was singing while Bonnie the bunny was playing guitar. Chica the chicken was also on stage singing. As I got closer to one of the eating booths, more and more noise arose. I winced and covered my ears. It was loud. Once we sat down, a waitress took our orders and left.  
Freddy and the others finished their performance and they started to interact with the other kids. I was too shy to go and talk with them. My mom understood my shyness. So, after a few minutes, I noticed a sign that read:

**Pirate's Cove**

I poke my mom's arm and pointed to the sign.

"Can I go there?" I asked softly.

"Sure! Why don't we head over there together?" She asked me. I nodded meekly and held we hand as we walked over to the Pirate's Cove. I always did like pirates. I knew a few pirate songs on the violin and I could play them well. Once we got to the Cove, there were kids running everywhere. They were having fun. I glanced up at my mom, who smiled and gently guided me to the middle of the room. It had a stage with a purple raggedy curtain. Shouts of happiness made me flinch slightly. I frowned. I didn't have a playmate, which made playing anything very lonely.

"Why don't you go try the pirate ship?" My mom suggested softly to me. I stared at her as I shook my head. She reached out and stroked my cheek as she said

"I know you don't know anyone, honey. But maybe you can make some friends while we're here." I glanced around, trying to find someone to play with but saw no one who was also lonely. All of a sudden, a voice made me quickly turn around.

"Ahoy there!"  
As I turned, a very tall animatronic fox stood in front of me. He had yellow-orangish eyes, a hook on one of his hands and an eye patch covering one of his eyes. A pirate hat rested on his head and he wore a pirate outfit. I stared at him with wide eyes. I grabbed my mom's hand in fear. The fox slowly bent down to get a better look at me and said

"Arr...it be alright, lass. I won' hurt ye. What be your name, lassie?" His teeth showed as he talked and that scared me a bit. I looked to my mom uncertainly. Who was this? I thought. My mom nodded, gently nudging me to say hi.

"M-my name is Emily." I said quietly.

"What a beautiful name fer a lass! Is this yer mother?" He asked. I nodded. Then my mom spoke.

"How are you doing, Foxy? I hope you're keeping out of trouble." She asked him with a smile. His name was Foxy? I looked between them in confusion. My mom knew Foxy? How? The fox chuckled in response before answering her.

"Aye! I've never been be'er! Last time I saw ye, ye were a wee one! Now, 'ere ye are, all grown up! And 'tis be yer daughter?" He asked as he looked back at me with a smile. My breathing started to quicken slightly. My anxiety was kicking in. I didn't really like being the center of attention for a long time.

"Yes. This is Emily. It's her birthday and, well, she wanted to come and see you. Em, why don't you say hi to Foxy?" Mom said to me. I looked back at Foxy and gave a small wave.

"Hi." I squeaked. He then carefully stared at me and asked with a worried and concerned look

"Well, Happy Birthday, lass! Argh...Are ye alright?" I froze, unsure how to answer. Trying to explain my anxiety was, for me, a bit hard. Thankfully, my mom answered for me.

"She has anxiety, Foxy. She's very shy and well..." she was unable to finish. Foxy seemed to understand though because he nodded in response and looked at me again.

"Ye got nothin' ta be worryin' about. Ye 'ave ol' Foxy to watch over ye." He said sincerely and opened up his arms to hug me. I was hesitant at first but finally hugged him back. His rusty red fur prickled against my skin.

"Aye, how would ye like ta be me first mate?" He asked me with a smile as he looked down at me. I turned to my mom, silently asking if it was ok. She nodded and reassured me it was ok. I nodded and followed Foxy to the pirate ship. We had fun playing pirates, sword fighting telling stories. Eventually Foxy began to ask me questions, like what my favorite color was and such.

**3rd POV**  
As Emily left to go with Foxy, her mother went back to their table. Children were beginning to disperse more around the pizzeria and Freddy and the others were just mingling. She walked up to the animatronics and greeted them.

"Hi guys!"  
Freddy was the first to recognize her.

"Lilian? Is that you?" He asked tentatively. The woman nodded and Freddy gave her a big hug. It had been years since she had seen the animatronics and now here she was. Hearing Freddy talk to an adult got Bonnie and Chica's attention.

"Lilian!" Bonnie practically tackled her while Chica almost crushed her into another hug.

"G-guys! Can't. Breathe!" Lilian exclaimed, making the two release her.

"Oops sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Freddy asked Lilian. Lilian looked to the Pirate Cove and Freddy followed her gaze, frowning. She came back to see him? Lilian shook her head.

"Well, I came back to see you guys, but also because of my daughter." At that moment, the three animatronics were hit with surprise. Lilian had a daughter? What did she look like? Was she nice? What was her name?

"C-can w-we meet her?" Bonnie asked stammering nervously. Lilian nodded.

"Sure! She's with Foxy right now. You can come with me while I go get her." With that, the woman made her way towards Foxy's domain with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica behind her.

**Emily's POV**  
As I continued to play with Foxy, I heard my mom call my name and I went to her. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were with her. They looked so tall compared to my 8 year old self. Sure, Foxy was taller than I was but the other three were huge! Foxy had followed me as I went to my mom. She picked me up and said

"Sweetie, these are my friends. " She pointed to Freddy, Chica and Bonnie and introduced me to them. I couldn't meet their gaze. Freddy smiled at me and waved.

"Guys, this is Emily." Mom introduced me to them.

"Hello, Emily." Freddy told me. I laid my head on mom's shoulder and looked away. I was a little scared of his size. He seemed so big and intimating. Plus, he was a bear animatronic. Freddy looked back at my mom with sadness. Mom sighed.

"Freddy, its ok. Em is just very shy and has anxiety. It's hard for her to make friends." she explained. The bear nodded in understanding.

"Hiya! I'm Bonnie!" The purple bunny spoke up and took a step forward. He had a red electric guitar swung around his back and his ears swayed back and forth as he moved. The yellow chicken, Chica, that stood next to him jabbed him in the ribs, glaring at him.

"OW!" Bonnie yelled.

"Shh! Not so loud! You'll scare her!" Chica scolded.

"Any louder, an' ye both be scarin' the poor lass!" Foxy muttered to them, giving them both a stern glare. I smiled at their jabbering and giggled. That made their heads turn and smile. I pointed to them and said

"You're funny!" My mom smiled at this and put me down on the ground. My confidence ever growing, I ran over to Bonnie.

"Hi! How old are you, squirt?" he asked as he bent down to get a good look at me. I held up eight fingers in response and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow! You're 8? You are growing very fast!" he exclaimed. I nodded and looked at his guitar. It looked so shiny. I went behind his back to look at it better. Bonnie twisted his head to the side and looked underneath his arms, confusion written all over him. My mom laughed.

"She likes your guitar, Bonnie. Em loves music. She has a violin back at home." she told him.

"I'm going to be a mu-mus-..." I struggled to form the right word, my face scrunched up I concentration. My mom helped me out.

"You want to be a musician when you grow up, don't you, sweetie?" she said. I nodded excitedly. I loved music and seeing Bonnie on stage playing only made my dream grow.

"I want to be a musician like you, Bonnie! And a singer like Freddie!" I exclaimed. Bonnie smiled at me and looked down at his guitar. He bent down and took it off, then gently handed it to me.

"Why don't you try it out?" he said. I must have a shocked look on my face. Bonnie wanted me to play on his guitar? But what if I broke it? He would get mad at me for breaking it. I shook my head. Bonnie's guitar was sacred to him. I didn't want to break it.

"It's alright." he reassured me. Hestitantly, I took it and tried to balance it on my knee, hopping on one leg. Everyone chuckled at my little dance. I wrapped my little hands around the neck of the instrument and strummed. I gasped. It sounded so cool! I looked at Bonnie and then my mom.

"I did it!" I exclaimed happily. Bonnie clapped.

"It's a little big on you though..." he trailed off thoughtfully but then his face lit up. Suddenly, he told me to wait where I was and he sped off, leaving me in confusion. Where was he going? Was he coming back?

"D-d-did I do so-something wrong? Where's he going?" I asked. Did I make him mad?

"No, sweetie. I think Bonnie is getting something for you." Chica told me with a grin. She then walked over to and started to talking to me. Chica was so nice to me. She loved to cook and she was very pretty. I quietly told her I liked cooking with my mom, especially making cupcakes. Chica was ecstatic in meeting me. She gave me a recipe for a special cupcake so I can make it at home. I thanked her for the gift and before I knew it, she gave me a heartfelt hug. I hugged her back. I liked Chica because she was like an older sister i wished I had. Suddenly, I heard Bonnie's voice again coming from behind me.

"I'm back! I have a present for you, Emily." I turned around saw that Bonnie was hiding something behind his back. What was it? He slowly brought out a small blue electric guitar and held it out to me. My eyes widened in awe at the sight and I ran to Bonnie, hugging him tightly. This made him stumble back a bit. He was surprised at first with my sudden affection, but he relaxed.

"Thank you, Bonnie! I love it!" I said to him. Bonnie wrapped his furry arms around me and embraced me.

"You're welcome, squirt. Happy Birthday." he let go and I accepted the guitar. I spun around and ran over to my mom, showing her the guitar and babbling about it. She laughed at my antics and smiled at me.

**3rd POV**  
The four animatronics looked on at the happy little girl. Bonnie seemed content on his present to her and had a smug grin on his face. She was such a nice kid. They felt bad that she had a birthday without any friends. When Lilian told them Emily suffered from anxiety at such a young age and she was shy, they wanted Emily to feel welcome as much as possible. Although she was very shy at first and scared of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, she eventually trusted them. What they couldn't figure out though, was how Foxy of all people could get the girl to trust him and play with him. When they asked him, Foxy said simply

"The lass be kinda like me. She be lonely and scared. Tweren't that hard ta see it in 'er eyes."  
Silence followed as Emily began to show signs of tiredness. She yawned and rubbed her eyes to stay awake.

"Uh oh. I think somebody is getting tired." Lilian said teasingly. She bopped her daughter's nose and picked her up. Emily shook her head slowly.

"I'm not sleepy!" She exclaimed. But then she almost dropped her guitar as she practically nodded off. Thankfully, Bonnie caught it before it hit the ground.

"I think your mom is right, squirt." He said to her. The 8 year old only glared at him. Only, because she was sleepy, it look more cute than anything else.

"I'm not." She muttered. Bonnie chuckled. The little girl amused him with her antics. Foxy went over and ruffled her hair a bit with his actual hand.

"Me thinks that me first mate be wanderin' off ta dream land, lassie. No arguin' with Bonnie and yer mother." He told her playfully. Lilian shifted her body and adjusted her hold on Emily. Her friends seemed to love Emily, although Freddy seemed still put back that Emily didn't really bond with him. He looked sad. Chica then went over to him as gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, Em. I think we need to get you home." Lilian spoke up. She kissed Emily's forehead affectionately. Suddenly, Emily whipped her head up and shouted

"Wait!" the little girl then wriggled out of her mother's arms. She jumped to the floor and ran over to the bear animatronic. She looked up at him and then at her feet, which aimlessly kicked the floor.

"I'm sorry about before." She whispered to him. Freddy, who had been moping a little, was surprised by the sudden attention the girl gave him. Then, unexpectedly, she threw her arms around Freddy's waist. At first, he was unsure what to say or do but he then hugged her back, as much as to not hurt her.

"It's alright, little one. I'm sorry if I scared you." He replied. Emily then looked up at him with those big brown eyes and shook her head, as if to deny it.

"You just look SO big!" She explained a-matter-of-factly. Freddy chuckled at this, finally understanding why she was scared of him before. His height was intimidating but in truth, he was, well, a giant teddy bear. Freddy released the girl and looked at Lilian.

"It was great to see you again, Lilian. It gets a little lonely around here, especially with these guys." He said, jerking a thumb towards Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Lilian laughed and said

"I get it. It was great seeing you guys. I'm happy Emily got to meet you too. It means a lot to me and especially her to have you guys to get to know her." Lilian trailed off. Bonnie rested a hand on her shoulder as her eyes watered slightly. Emily saw her mom almost crying and grew worried.

"I'm ok. I'm just very happy." Lilian reassured her daughter. Emily did not say anything else after that. By now, the restaurant had been eerily empty of people, leaving just the four animatronics and Lilian and Emily. So, it was then that Lilian had decided to start heading home. Emily, of course, was reluctant at first. She was very close on claiming to spend the night in Pirate's Cove with Foxy. But the red fox had told her that she should go home with her mother to keep her company. However, Foxy winked at the girl and muttered so Lilian couldn't hear

"Aye, but we be havin' a sleepover when ye come back another time, matey. Would ye like that?" Emily nodded vigorously and hugged him.

"Thank you Foxy, for playing with me!" she said to him. Foxy smiled at her and replied, tenderly hugged her back,

"Arr...Ye be the best first mate I be askin' for, lass. Thank ye."  
Then, Emily went over to Chica and hugged her too. Bonnie was next. Emily did an air guitar movement with her hands before she glomped him.

"You're my music best friend now, Bonnie!" she proclaimed. The purple bunny slightly raised his eyebrows in question at his title but then smiled widely.

"And you're my little squirt, Emily." he said back as he hugged her tightly. As each animatronic was hugged goodbye, Freddy looked on, unaware that he wasn't forgotten by the brown-haired girl. Emily walked over slowly to where the bear stood and tugged on his arm gently. Freddy looked down and saw her. Emily reached her arms out to give a hug and to everyone's surprise, Freddy picked her up. They stared at each other before Freddy spoke up, saying

"Happy Birthday, Emily. I hope you had a great birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything." he said glumly. Emily frowned at this. But then, she smiled.

"You gave me the best gift I could ask for, silly!" she shouted. Three heads turned to the two with confusion. Only one knew what Emily meant by that.

"And what is that, my dear?" asked Freddy.

"Friends!" the eight year old exclaimed joyfully. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy smiled, each with oily tears starting to roll down their cheeks. They were able to make a special little girl's birthday even more special. That day, they learned that merely just being their as a friend is the best gift anyone can ask for in life.


	2. Chapter 2

The pizzeria was starting to close for the day and customers were slowly beginning to leave. It was almost 6:30 and the last parent and child had left, departing with only the workers and one child, who was sitting in a booth in the party room. She looked around eight with her brown hair and eyes. Wearing blue overalls and a white and black shirt that had a zebra on it, the girl appeared very bored. She was supposed to behave and not get lost because her parents were working in one of the back rooms with Scott on something. They helped build the animatronics and would occasionally repair them if and or when needed. Anyway, the girl huffed and hopped out of her seat, walking out of the room and passed the three animatronics on the stage.

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy eyed the girl as she walked out. Bonnie looked at Freddy with a worried and confused face. The singer frowned but didn't say anything. The girl went down the hall, looking around at the decorated walls littered with drawings from the children that visited the pizzeria before. She had never been down this way before. Her feet led her further down the hall and she began to hear something. What was it? She tilted her head slightly as she tried to listen more closely. It sounded...familiar. She stopped and was quiet for a moment before her eyes widened slightly and followed the sound of the noise. As she got closer, it became more recognizable. The noise sounded like music and the girl seemed to recognize it. She started to pick up her pace and found herself in a room she had never been in before. It was what looked like a game room. Arcade games lined the walls and there was a counter filled with prizes! The girl was in awe how fun the place looked. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a music box playing beside a large box with a bow on the lid. She went over to the music box and she smiled. It was the lullaby her mom used to sing to her when she was a baby.

**_My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf  
So it stood ninety years on the floor  
It was taller by half than the old man himself  
Though it weighed not a pennyweight more_******

The girl hummed along as she examined the music box, only for it to slow to a stop. She frowned and tried to wind it back up, unaware of the movement within the larger box. A pair of silvery-white eyes peeked through the lid as it slowly opened. The figure opened the lid, causing a creak to resound throughout the room and for the girl to jump in surprise. She whirled around but slipped and fell backwards into the box where she was face-to-face with an animatronic with raven black hair, a black long sleeved shirt with long, black and white striped sleeves and wearing what looked like a mask. The girl's eyes widened in surprise and the animatronic stared at her curiously, as if he had never seen a child before. "What are you doing in the Prize Corner?" the animatronic suddenly asked, it's-no, his voice sounding quiet. The girl gulped and managed to find her voice. "I heard the pretty music. I'm sorry. Daddy said I'm not supposed to be in here." She whispered and he wondered what she meant by that. He eyed the music box. "My mommy sings it to me when I go to bed." The girl added.

"She does?" He asked and she nodded. He was about to ask her who her mother was before she spoke first.

"Who are you?" She asked as she looked up at him, some curiosity and awe in her brown eyes. The animatronic was surprised by this, expecting fear and for her to run away screaming. But she didn't and he couldn't help but smile sadly. He hadn't had anyone come to see him in a very long time, not since...**that day**...

"I am Marionette. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Emily." She said shyly as she fiddled with her hands, which were still holding the music box. "You look different than the others. Are you special?" The Puppet blinked in surprise and confusion by the girl's question. He tried to think of an answer.

"I hand out prizes to the children who play the games here." He explained and Emily's brown eyes widened in awe.

"That's cool!" She said with a wide smile. Marionette nodded a little in agreement before looking at the girl.

"You're the first person to visit me in a long time." He said sadly and Emily frowned, tilting her head in question. She wondered why no one would visit him.

"Why does no one visit you? Did something happen?" She asked but as she said that, Marionette's eyes held pain and sadness in them while the painted streaks on his mask looked like they were actual tears running down his cheeks.

"I...I don't..." He said quietly, his voice shaking. There was silence for a moment before he closed his eyes and felt a pair of small arms wrap around his middle. In an instant, he opened his eyes back up and looked down to see Emily hugging him tightly. He was shocked, his eyes widening as he stared at the girl. Why was she doing this? He thought. But something in his chest felt strange. Marionette felt the pain and sadness he had been feeling for a long time slowly melt away.

"Don't be sad. I'm sorry for making you cry." Emily said quietly as she continued to hug him. Marionette was quiet, lost for words before it dawned on him. Someone actually cared. More tears began to form before he wiped them away. No one hugged him or comforted him when he was sad, not like this anyway. Especially a girl.

"It's not your fault. Thank you for making me feel better." Marionette said quietly with a faint smile and Emily let go, smiling a little back. Suddenly, a voice from outside the box came and called "Emily! It's time to head home now!"

Emily frowned and looked at the Puppet. "I'll be back. I pinky promise." She said holding out her pinky and the Puppet wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Ok." He said smiling a little. The girl grinned before climbing out of the box and saying

"Bye Mari!" before running out of the room, leaving to go home with her parents. Marionette's hand went over his chest and felt a heartbeat against his chest. He smiled again, happy to have met the quiet and nice girl that had fallen into his box that day.

"Come back, Emily. I'll be waiting right here..."


	3. Chapter 3

After the fateful encounter with Emily, Marionette had always looked forward to seeing her again. She would come almost every other day while her parents worked and would sometimes just talk to him. He would always listen. Marionette loved the company she provided, even if she was the only one that spoke. Every time Emily came, his chest felt…lighter and that same feeling from before came back. Why did he feel like this? He didn't know. Maybe it was a glitch in his systems or something. Now, he had waited in his box in the Prize Corner eager to see Emily again. But….she didn't come. Days and then weeks passed and she still didn't come. Anger and sadness bubbled up in Marionette's chest as he sunk into his box closing the lid. "She…Sh-She promised! She promised she'd…b-be **bAcK…**." Black tears began to fall down his mask and he started to cry quietly. Where was she? She broke her promise to him! Why didn't she come back…? He sat in his box, never coming out or talking to anyone. It concerned the others but they didn't know why he was acting like this. Most days, Freddy could hear him crying quietly as his music box played.

"Freddy." Chica said quietly as he stood outside the Prize Corner door. He turned and frowned, shaking his head. Chica looked down. "He never said why-"

"No." She sighed. It looked like there was nothing that could bring Marionette comfort. Then, just as the originals thought the Puppet was going to lash out in despair, Scott, the manager of the pizzeria stepped into the room. He had a forlorn expression on his face. Freddy looked over at him and Scott took a breath in as he glanced at them all. "Robert and Lilian were killed in a car accident yesterday." He whispered. Everyone stared at him, looks of utter confusion met his sad expression. "Who be Robert and Lilian?" Foxy asked. "Wait, you mean the adults that were always with you in the office?" Freddy asked. Scott nodded.

"They repaired us right?" Bonnie asked Chica, who hesitantly nodded. They had vague memories of them. "In a way, yes." Scott said slowly. "What do you mean?" Freddy asked. The man sighed, running a hand back through his hair. "They helped build you and they sometimes brought their daughter here-Oh god….she's in the hospital all by herself now…"

"Now I be very confused." Foxy mumbled. "Wait, that little girl from that one night? The one that went to Marionette's corner…" Chica said softly before she covered her mouth with a soft gasp as Foxy frowned. "What happened?" Freddy asked.

"Emily? What happened to her?" Marionette's voice suddenly was heard from the doorway. Scott spotted him in the doorway of the room and the puppet appeared confused and worried. "I'd rather not discuss this right now." Scott said. The puppet frowned. "What's going on?" he asked and the older man said nothing. "What happened to Emily that she hasn't come back?! Tell me!" Marionette shouted, making Scott look at him. The older man began to see something in the animatronic's expression and eyes: worry and concern. That was new, something he hadn't seen in Marionette ever. Scott didn't know what to say and was about to answer when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller and sighed, answering "Hello?" as he left the room.

Marionette appeared even more angry and looked at the others, who watched him. When they didn't say anything, he stalked off back towards the Prize Corner.

_**"They're not your friends if they don't tell you what you want."**_

Marionette froze. "You don't know anything." he muttered.

_**"Oh, that's where you're very wrong. I know about your friend and the crash."**_

His eyes widened. Crash? What crash? How did he know? "What?"

_**"You heard me. I can even tell you who did it."**_

"How do I know you'll tell the truth?"

_**"You should know me by now."**_

There was silence that hung in the air until a whisper, barely audible, was heard.

**"It was HiM."**

Marionette's eyes widened and his hands clenched. "You're lying!" he swiped at the air but there was nothing there... "You're lying..." he said over and over. A faint chuckle echoed around him before it faded. He was gone...right? Wasn't he caught and put away for what he did? Marionette looked up, black tears dropping as he slowly walked towards the window. Why would HE do something like cause a car crash? The Puppet stared out the window, where outside it was beginning to rain. His chest began to feel heavy and he gasped, looking down and his hand went to his chest. He needed to find Emily, find out if what he heard was true and if so, he needed to stop HIM. Glancing towards the office, he heard Scott still on the phone. "Marion?" Chica's quiet voice asked behind him, making him jump and turn to see Chica. "What?" He asked stiffly with a frown.

The chicken stepped back at first, watching his expression change. "I just wanted to ask if you were ok..."

"I'm fine." Was all he said and turned back around, saying nothing else. Chica looked down and was about to say something but decided against it. She sighed and turned, walking back over to Freddy and the others. Marionette stayed by the window for the rest of the night silently. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy had talked quietly amongst themselves and while they did, Marionette had snuck outside. Freddy glanced at Bonnie, nodding to him when he noticed the Puppet was gone. The guitarist quietly left shortly after. "Freddy, do you think it'll turn out ok?" Chica asked the singer. "I don't know. We can only hope that it'll work out in the end." he answered. "Our only job right now is make sure Scott doesn't find out."

"But ain't it be wise to let the landlubber help?" Foxy asked with a frown as he leaned against the table. Freddy frowned.

"This is our business. Our problem. No one else needs to get involved and hurt." Foxy and Chica nodded in understanding and Freddy glanced outside, hoping he was right.

** TGGTGGTGGTGGTGGTGGTGG**

Drip

Drip

Drip

Rain it his face as he walked down the road, making his joints creak in protest. Looking around, he tried to make out any buildings through the rain. Where there even any around? When he saw nothing, he growled in frustration. Why did the pizzeria have to be so isolated? He continued walking and after a few minutes, he almost collided with something metal. He stumbled back and groaned in pain as he held his face. It was one of those blue signs. It had an H on it and an arrow pointing ahead. That made him stop and stare at it before he began to run past the sign. The faster he ran, the more it began to get darker out as the sun started to set over the trees. The rain cleared a little just enough for him to see a large building ahead with a sign '**Dixie Regional Medical**'. He just hoped she was here...or else he had a lot of searching to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Dixie Regional Medical, one of the few hospitals in Hurricane. A day prior, Dr. Grayson was hunched over his notes drinking a coffee from the break room as he leaned against the counter of the front desk. A middle-aged man with slightly graying hair and blue eyes, he seemed to hold a genuine caring personality. He was in charge of the pediatric wing of the hospital so it made sense. Dr. Grayson glanced at the clock. 7pm. He would be able to get off early today, causing him to smile a little. "Excited to go home?" Cheryl, the receptionist, asked him as she looked at him. The doctor chuckled. "Yeah. I think this is the first time in a month I'm able to get off early. Diane is making lasagna for dinner." He answered.

"Oh! How nice!" Cheryl smiled kindly. "Tell her I said hello."

Dr. Grayson smiled back and nodded. "Don't worry. I will." he said as he stood up straight and looked over at her. "Mr. Buford is getting his appendectomy tomorrow, correct?" He asked, wanting to make sure. Cheryl glanced through the hospital logs and nodded. "Yes, tomorrow at noon." she confirmed. "Alright, I'll be in before then." he said and started to finish his coffee. Suddenly, the emergency side entrance flew open which caused both the receptionist and doctor to turn towards the commotion.

"Blood pressure is dropping!"

"Keep applying pressure on her wound!"

Dr. Grayson's medical instincts kicked in and he ran over to the group of medics around the gurney. As he got closer, he saw the unconscious figure of a female in her late teens and her brown hair covered in glass and mud as well as some mud. Dressed in jeans and a blue shirt, the girl was barely breathing. "What do we got?" he asked as he looked at one of the EMTs. "Car accident over on Willow Street. Two adults were also in the car. They're in the other ambulance. The girl was in the back and found with her leg stuck under the seat. Penetrated straight through the bone and muscle. She's losing blood quickly. She may have a concussion as well." The EMT answered quickly.

Dr. Grayson nodded in understanding as he jogged alongside them. "Bring her to emergency room three. Get her prepped for surgery for her leg. Janice! I need you to call Chief O'Donnell and have him come here." He told a nearby nurse. Janice nodded and hurried off to go call the local police. "Cheryl? Can you call my wife and let her know I'll be home later than usual?"

Cheryl nodded and started calling as Dr. Grayson went into the emergency room with the young girl. The doors swung open and then shut, plunging the hall into silence.

**Present Day**

The girl was resting in her hospital bed, eyes closed and head back in the pillow. A bandage was wrapped around her head while a blanket lay over her. An IV was hooked up to a heartrate monitor beside her bedside. It produced a steady beeping sound very few seconds. On a table to the left of her bed was a small vase with sunflower, filling the room with a pleasant scent. It was night time now and the entire hospital was relatively quiet so that patients could rest. The only sounds that could be heard were the crickets chirping outside and the sound of heart monitors. The door to the girl's room was locked, only allowing doctors and nurses in. A window to the left of the bed was open a little so that the room could have fresh air. As time that evening went on, a figure appeared outside and stopped by the window. Silver eyes peered into the room before spotting the girl in the bed asleep.

The figure curled its torn fingers around the edge of the window to climb into the room only to be stopped by the sound of the door opening. It quickly retreated into the shadows as light shined into the room only a little. A nurse came in and sighed, checking the girl's vitals before leaving. Silence filled the room once more. The figure's shadow slowly climbed through the window and started to approach the bed. It's silver eyes stared at the girl with evilness. The girl's eyes slowly began to flutter open and as the figure's tattered and grotesque-looking arms were reaching towards her, brown eyes met silver eyes. A scream of fear cut the air.

**Beep beep beep beep!**

Suddenly, the girl quickly sat up in the bed, gasping for air while the heart monitor continued to beep in alert. She tried to calm down and soon, the monitor steadied out. Hands shaking, she held her head, wondering who the figure in the dream was and why she had dreamt it. The girl stared at the blanket and didn't recognize where she was. She looked at her gown and then at the room around her. Where were her parents? Why was she at the hospital? Her memories were either fuzzy or she couldn't remember anything. She was scared and confused. Stifling back a sob, the brunette got up to look for her parents only to stop and stare at her arm. It had an IV in it but that wasn't the only thing that caught her attention.

**Beep. Beep. Beep beep.**

As the girl started to try and lift the sheet, a nurse entered the room after having been alerted when the heart monitor when off. The nurse tried to calm the girl down but the latter didn't. She started crying as she began to get up. The nurse stopped her and saw the girl was getting hard to control. The nurse reached over to the sedative button on the side of the bed and pressed it. A few seconds passed before the girl's eyes rolled back a little and she fell asleep on the bed. The blond haired nurse sighed and tucked the girl in a little before checking something. She then left the room, plunging it in silence once more.

Hours passed after the girl was put to sleep and there was another visitor that was roaming the hospital. After most of the staff had went home, leaving only a scarce amount of personnel, a dark figure walked down the hall. It was around the height of a child almost but made very little noise as it moved. It would peer into every room for a few moments, as if to look at something in particular before moving on. Since it was dark in the building, the figure blended with the darkness because of its shape and color. It then stopped in front of the girl's room and looked in. It's slender hand hovered over the door and a dark grey mist surrounded the door before it clicked unlocked. The figure proceeded to enter the room, its greyish-silver like eyes examining the girl on the bed.

The light from the moonlight illuminated the form, allowing the figure's features to be seen. His white mask turned as it looked at her sleeping body. Marionette had managed to sneak into the hospital, having followed to where he thought his friend was. It was strange. The more he had ran earlier, the more his chest reacted in an unusual way. Now, as he looked at the girl in the bed, he was beginning to doubt himself and a frown appeared on his mask. This is the wrong place. She's not here. He thought to himself. He turned to leave, only to stop when something caught his eye. As every hospital patient is required to wear a bracelet with their name and birthday, the girl's hospital bracelet could be seen as she slept. The name on it….His chest rose and froze. It couldn't be….

The name?

Emily Whitefield.


	5. Announcement!

**Hi everyone! Sorry that this isn't an update for the story but I just wanted to make an announcement: There is a Discord server that I am in charge of for The Greatest Gift! If you enjoy the story, feel free to join! You can RP, share some fanart, ask me questions, and get updates (or sneak peeks :) XD) for the story! Currently, I have four friends on the server but I would love to have more people join! I know a number of you awesome readers and authors enjoy the story and others I write.**

**I'm Shadowjumper#9820 if you want to friend me first and then I will send the server invite afterwards!**

**I'm also thinking about expanding the server to my other stories as well, not just The Greatest Gift. But for now, it's focused on that. If you have any questions, let me know! I hope you all have a great day and week and stay tuned for more updates for The Greatest Gift!**


End file.
